Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{21}{100} \times -12\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{21}{100} = -0.21$ $ -12\% = -\dfrac{12}{100} = -0.125 $ Now we have: $ -0.21 \times -0.125 = {?} $ $ -0.21 \times -0.125 = 0.02625 $